


Family

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Family, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius reflects on Hunith's choice to send him Merlin.<br/>Written for the prompt secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Gaius was still stunned that Hunith had sent her son to him, to Camelot of all places. Time before the purge he would have been an ideal choice .His own magic may not have ever sung the way Merlin’s did , but he could hold his own.

He saw how Merlin always struggled with not being able to right every wrong with magic or logic. 

In so many ways, he reminded Gaius of his mother. He knew that no matter what he would care for Merlin the way failed to do for Hunith. Gaius would never go through that pain again.


End file.
